madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Immediate Work to be Done
Thoughts on what's next Okay, all Admins get in here. I'd like your thoughts on what our priorities are, and I'll give you mine. I'd like to know what we should focus on, any particular articles, clean up operations, categories, any tributes we need to give more attention too, any graphical worries, etc. I'd like to start off by saying that quite a few Madness tribute animaton articles leave a lot to be desired - both in the quality of the writing, and the quantity. Also, I think we should work towards bringing all templates in accordance with our current colour scheme - check out the colours here: http://madnesscombat.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Madness_weapons and here: http://madnesscombat.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Madness_Combat. Those are pretty good, and fit with our theme perfectly. However, a few other templates escaped my attention. Minors ones, but ones nonetheless. I've worked my ass off getting the right colours, so please have a look at the hex numerals on those two examples and be careful that they match when/if you edit any other, minor templates. I'd also say we need to consider organising some minor articles, and sorting out categories, deletion candidates etc. I've done most of that anyway with my sprees over the last few days lol, but there is still stuff to be done. So get cracking when you've got the time. Elaborate on your thoughts below. [[User:El Zilcho|''El Zilcho]] Talk Kay The templates look good, nice job doing that. And yes, I agree, many tribute articles need to be improved such as Madness Elimination Series. And other articles need to be disposed of. I'll also get working on the front page, but I won't be able to do much until around the 9th of January. Believe it or not, when I come back from Christmas in January me and my mom are going on a trip to Cuba! :D It should be fun, but I won't be very active until this is all done. In fact, right now I'm using my Grandparents Wifi. :P Then I'll get cracking on new graphics too, I can work on them on my laptop, but I can't upload anything until I get back to home sweet home. Even typing this right now is taking up a decent amount of my limited time on the nets here. So, I'll just stop here, you get the message. ~T96 is Awesome! Click here for my page! 14:56, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Graphic Another important thing (I'd class this as your No. 1 priority for graphics Tarantula) would be the graphic wordmark. It's the top right link, which says "Madness Combat Wiki" and when clicked takes you to the home page. When you go on theme designer, you can select the wordmark section and upload a graphic, which takes the texts place. I think your first job should be designing a slick, professional looking graphic which fits in the top right and will be our new graphic wordmark. That should bring things up to scratch. [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho]] Talk Couldn't have said it Better I was actually already planning on making a new wordmark. ;) You read my mind. Oh, and that's top left. :3 I can do it now, but I probably won't be able to get it up until I get back from Cuba, unless I get lucky with the VIA Rail train Wifi (I'm going to my Dad's before Cuba). I've also started working on some new graphics for the homepage, which I will also try to upload if I get the chance on the train. I've gotta say, that old text up there is very boring. :3 Also, I spiffed up my signature! ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 23:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Same! And that's the second time I said right when it should have been left - I feel like I'm in year 2 haha [[User:El Zilcho|Founder'' ~ El Zilcho]] Talk Kay, I got some new graphics up (including the wordmark) but I will need to fix some of them (rough edges, little grey spots). I'll get around to that. ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|''T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 15:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright fixed the wordmark ;) That was pretty quick, so in case you didn't see how crappy it looked before, here's a quick before & after pic I took. :3 ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|T96 is Awesome!'']] Talk 15:58, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering Might i sugest a Chat Box/Room? It'll Make it easier to talk to One another, If Not then Ok, I'm not sure about Having something Like what Krinkels Had on the Old Version of his site, Blog Post that Can constanly Be Updated if Needed. Oh, yeah Also i was wondering if the Badges Could Be More Madness themed if Possible - Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 23:57, January 5, 2012 (UTC) a sister wiki? alright i know it sounds a bit strange but i've got an idea. i know another madness wiki that works on madness tributes not the main series it self. but it needs a helping hand becuase the founder is the only user so far and it is very few in articles so we would need to give it some love and attenion but i think i would get us noticed and sought out the madness tibute problem. i have'nt even asked him yet thou so he might say no but if u guys give me the green light and so does he i think it would be a great oppertunity for usA new horizon 17:01, January 10, 2012 (UTC) That Might work Horizon, that might accually work for tributes that only one of it's Kind, Though i don't know how Crizion will feel about it, either, i even asked permission anout putting Mafia Madness on the wiki, and he hasn't reponded yet. The Graphics on the tribute wiki also Need Improving, This is the wiki Link: http://madnesscombattributes.wikia.com/wiki/Madness_Combat_Tributes_Wiki Also i suggest this for the Background for this wiki, that the Madness Characters from the Main Series should appear on the sides of the Pages. Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 03:21, February 23, 2012 (UTC)